Server system racks have been provided for housing equipment, such as network server systems, telephone switch gear, power supplies, and the like. Industry standards have been adopted for server system racks, including adopting of a standard unit size for vertical heights, horizontal widths and horizontal depths of system racks. One such standard size for racks is a width of nineteen inches. The vertical height of components for installing into server system racks is typically expressed in terms of a standard vertical unit of measure “U” which corresponds to 1.75 inches. Various components have been secured to the server system racks using threaded fasteners, which have included bolts and screws that require hand tools to secure the various components to the server system racks. Components can be assembled to serve system racks much more quickly and efficiently without using fasteners that require hand tools. Such components for securing within server system racks have included input devices, such as keyboards, and output devices, such as video display monitors. Prior art keyboards and display monitors can occupy large amounts of space in server system racks. Recently, flat panel displays have been used to provide display monitors of smaller size for mounting within drawers of server system racks. The flat panel displays have been pivotally mounted to the drawers, such that the monitors may be disposed in a horizontal position for storage, and then raised to an upright position for viewing once the drawer is pulled outward of the server system rack. Input and output devices, such as keyboards, mice, touch pads and display monitors, are connected to the servers used in a server system rack to allow users to access the servers. Cables are used to connect between stationary portions of the server system racks and the input and output devices mounted to the drawers which move relative to the server system racks. Cable management arms have been provided for securing the cables between the movable drawers and the stationary portions of the server system racks.